Bait
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: "Jane…John. I'm so sorry. We…tried to stop them…but they took her…they took Brooke." With those words, Jane and John are terrified. Can the save their only child before time runs out?
1. Secrets

Bait

By: S.K. Knight

**A/N: This is a short story set in chapters about one of my favorite movie couples: Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I know the chapters are short, and story name is not very creative, so forgive me. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**~NCISDemiAddicted**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. and Mrs. Smith, or any of the characters because, if I did, I would stop messing around and make a sequel after five years, even though Angelina has said there were no good ideas for a sequel and that the possibility was explored.

* * *

Chapter 1: Secrets

Jane's POV

_I still don't know how in the hell John convinced me to try and have a child with him. After getting divorced, and trying to kill each other, I remarried him like a fricking _idiot! _I love him, but we have absolutely no time for a child! Our jobs are definitely not conducive to raising a child, and I'm positive that jumping off the roof of a twenty story building, and rappelling down the side of it while trying to avoid a hostile Chilean sleeper cell agent is not something you're supposed to do while pregnant. John doesn't know that I'm pregnant, we had sex three weeks ago, I just have to figure out how I'm going to tell him, and then we have to figure out what to do when it comes._

John's POV

_So, Jane and I tried to have a child three weeks ago, and I'm still trying to figure out what the _fricking hell _was going through my mind. I should've known Jane and I couldn't raise a family, you know, being what we are. My life is so screwed up right now, I remarried the woman who tried to _kill_ me, and now we tried to have a child. Well, ok, I tried to kill her too, but hey, all's fair in love and war. I have no idea why I'm thinking about all this shit while I'm trying to escape a holding cell of a dangerous African cult in the Mojave Desert. Well, when I get home, we'll talk._

Jane Smith threw her keys on the table, and locked the door behind her. "You home, baby?" she called, slipping on her wedding ring, and walking into the living room. _I am so going to kill him for getting me pregnant, when I see him…_she thought. "Hey, sweetheart." he said, pressing his lips to hers. "How was work?" she asked, when they broke apart. "Good. Stopped an African cult that was trying to mass bomb the US operating the Mojave, and you?" he asked. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Good. I apprehended a Chilean terrorist group operating in New York." she responded, putting her face closer to his. His mind flew suddenly back to Bogotá. "Wanna try again tonight? After dinner?" he whispered, starting to kiss her neck. Jane pulled away and walked into the kitchen putting on her apron, starting to prepare dinner. "Jane! What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked, following her into the kitchen. "Jane!" John yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "No. I don't want to try again, John. Not tonight." Jane said, firmly. An hour later, Jane and John sat across from each other, eating fish, potatoes, and broccoli. Jane looked up. "I'm pregnant, John." she said. John's forkful of potatoes stopped halfway to his mouth. "You are?" he asked.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think of that chapter? Let me know, just click "Submit A Review" now to post a comment, question, or tip. You know you want to. :D_


	2. A New Family

Chapter 2: A New Family

"Jane's pregnant." John said to Eddie the next day in a hushed tone. "Are you kidding, John?" Eddie asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, you look completely serious."

"Then I'm not kidding."

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"That's the problem…I have no idea." John opened the door to his office, and shut all the windows, and locked the door. John activated his secret mission screen and his boss appeared on the screen, giving him his mission. John collected his weapons he took from under his tool shed at home, and hid them away, after deactivating the screen. "Good luck!" Eddie called, as John rushed out. Meanwhile, Jane and Jasmine stood talking in Jane's building, amid the chatter of the other women. "You're kidding me." Jasmine whispered. Jane gave her a look. "You're not kidding me. You're really pregnant. Did you tell John yet?" Jasmine whispered.

"Yes." Jane whispered.

"And how'd he take it?"

"Not well."

"What are you going to do, Jane?"

"I don't know, Jasmine."

Jane walked away, and went to receive her mission.

"Ok, sweetie. You're going to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Daddy and I will see you later." Jane told her, kissing her two year old daughter's forehead. "Don't worry, Jane. We'll take good care of Brooke." Mrs. Johnson promised them. Jane and John walked to their car, whispering.

"John, I still don't feel comfortable about leaving Brooke with the Johnsons."

"Sweetheart, she'll be fine." John got in the driver's side.

"They don't have MP40s, invisible motion sensing trip wires, or grenade launchers, and who said you get to drive?"

"The fact that I got in this first."

"I'm obviously the better driver."

"Jane, shut up and get in the car."

"I drove through a minefield in the Ukraine."

"Jane…shut up…please."

Jane sighed in annoyance, reluctantly climbing in passenger's seat. She buckled her seatbelt after John did and they drove off.

At midnight, Jane and John returned to the Johnson house, before they even got to the door, a crying and shaking Mrs. Johnson reached them. "Jane…John. I'm so sorry. We…tried to stop them…but they took her…they took Brooke. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Johnson said tearfully. Jane and John looked at each other, horrified.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that lovely bit of drama. I work very hard on this stuff. Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Tips are appreciated too!_


	3. Confrontation

Chapter 3: Confrontation

"Who?" Jane demanded. "There was…a man and a woman…they broke in. Kevin and I were watching TV. Brooke was asleep in my arms. They inquired if that was your child…we tried to lie. They…pointed guns at us…and told us they knew we were lying…and if we didn't cooperate…they'd kill us. There was nothing we could do…I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Johnson sobbed. "Which way did they go?" John asked. "I'm not sure…but I think they were headed south." Mrs. Johnson said. "Thank you." Jane said, as she and John rushed to the car.

"I told you we should've gotten that GPS tracker, John!"

"Honey…I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Oh, and I suppose you thought leaving our daughter with unarmed civilians was a good idea?"

"Jane…shut up about this shit. We have to find Brooke now." John said, climbing into the car, and racing off. "Remember that bracelet I got Brooke for Christmas, Jane?" John asked, activating a screen on which a red dot appeared.

"Yeah?"

"GPS tracker. Who's your daddy now?"

Jane smiled.

"Well, baby, you did something right."

They followed the dot for a while, tearing though the streets until suddenly it disappeared, as they pulled up outside a luxury hotel. "Shit! They found it!" John exclaimed. "Well, we know she's somewhere in this hotel." Jane says, pulling a tracker out of her back pocket, where a red dot beeped and glowed to show Brooke's location. "I'm always one step ahead of you, baby. I had her chipped one day while you were at work." Jane explained, giving him a grin and taking off into the hotel. "Jane, sweetheart!" John yelled, running after her. John caught up with Jane getting into the elevator. "Jane…slow down. What floor?" John asked, panting slightly. "Tenth. Every second counts." she said, rushing off the elevator, John behind her. "Here." she said at the door to Suite 4520 as the drew their guns and burst in, breaking down the door. The man turned, a disgusting smile appeared on his lips. "John and Jane Smith…I knew I'd be meeting you soon." he said. "Where is she, Luis?" Jane said icily, pointing her gun at him. Jane recognized him as Luis Perez, the ring-leader of the Chilean terrorist group she had killed months before. He was the only one that had escaped with the same young woman that now stood before them. "Ah, Ah, Ah…I wouldn't do such things. Evangeline! Show them their little girl." he ordered, as the woman opened a closet door to reveal Brooke, bound and gagged, face red from crying. The raven-haired Latina woman stepped behind Brooke's chair, and put a knife to her throat. "Let her go." John ordered. "I…have a price…for her freedom." Luis said. "We don't negotiate with terrorists." Jane told him. "Then she dies." he said. "Wait…what's the price?" John asked. "One hundred thousand dollars. Call whomever you need to. You have three hours." he said. Jane rushed outside and quickly dialed her cell phone. "Jasmine…I need one hundred thousand dollars…for our daughter's freedom. You have three hours. Drop it at the Melrose Hotel as soon as you can, or they'll kill her." Jane told her. "Ok, Jane. I can have it there in twenty minutes." Jasmine promised.

"Thank you." Jane said breathlessly. In twenty minutes, Jane and John went downstairs to collect the money. Once they found it, they quickly hurried back up to the suite, adrenaline rushing through them. "_This _is why I didn't want to have children. It's something they could use against us." Jane hissed, as they walked into the room. "Ah, the money…take her. Then you can die together. My terrorist group thanks you for your generous _donation. _Chile will be very happy to have the United States under its control." Luis said nastily. "Release the girl." the man said, as Evangeline untied her, and took her gag off. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried, running to them, as Jane picked her up, and put her in the next room before closing the door. "Now we can kick your ass. John!" Jane said. "I got ya, sweetheart. I'll take her." John said, punching the woman in the head, as Jane administered a roundhouse kick to the man's legs. The woman took her knife, and cut John's cheek. "You want a fight," John asked, "I'll give you a fight. I fought my wife two years ago, and damn, that's hard." he finished, kicking her in the stomach. The woman fell, out cold. Jane blocked the man's punches, but once she missed, and he punched her in the nose, breaking it. Jane punched back, harder, and the man was knocked unconscious. Jane held her bloody nose, and stepped back. "How's that for ass-kicking, you bastard?" she said, looking at John before going to get Brooke. Jane returned with Brooke in her arms, as John picked up the money. "Let's go home, sweetheart." he said, as he and Jane walked out with Brooke.

* * *

_Nothing like a good old husband and wife kick-butt assassin fight, is there? Please review! You guys rock!_


	4. Accidents

Chapter 4: Accidents

Jane kissed Brooke's forehead, as she John came in and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just put her down." Jane whispered. John kissed Brooke's forehead, taking his arms off Jane. They watched Brooke sleep for a moment, and then they went out in the hall, and closed the door. "So Jane…" John asked with a grin, "remember Bogotá?" he asked, as he moved closer to her, and they started to kiss, getting more and more serious. "I love you, Jane." John whispered, taking her into the bedroom, and laying her on the bed. "Mommy!" they heard Brooke call. Jane gave John a kiss, as he got up. "I'll be back, baby." Jane whispered, going to check on Brooke, buttoning her shirt as she walked. "What, sweetie? I'm here." Jane said softly. "Bad dream, Mommy." she responded, as Jane picked her up. "It's ok. Daddy and I will protect you." Jane whispered, rubbing her lips against Brooke's brown hair. "Ok, Mommy. I love you, and Daddy too." Brooke murmured, her eyelids growing heavy. "I love you too, sweetie." Jane whispered, putting her gently back to sleep, closing the door behind her. Jane found John waiting on the bed. "Is she asleep?" he asked, as Jane padded in, barefoot. "Yes, I think so." she whispered, getting on the bed, and crawling toward him. "Now, where were we?" John whispered, starting to unbutton her shirt and kiss her. "Right here." Jane breathed, smiling.

"Morning, honey." Jane said, leaning up to kiss him three weeks later wearing one of John's work shirts over her underwear. "Morning, sweetheart. Morning, princess." John replied, kissing Brooke's forehead while she sat in her high chair, a bowl of cereal on her tray, and a spoon in her hand. Jane grabbed her orange juice, and sat at the table across from Brooke, beginning to feed her. "John…honey?" Jane said, as he sat down. "Yeah, sweetheart?" John asked, looking up. "I'm pregnant." Jane told him. John looked at her. "Well, what in the hell are we gonna do now?" he asked.

* * *

_Poor John, he DID NOT see that coming! Haha. Review please! Hope you enjoyed it! :D Question: Should I do more Mr. & Mrs. Smith stories? Let me know! You guys rock for reading this! I'll have more stories up soon! :D_

_~NCISDemiAddicted_


End file.
